Detrás del muro de los lamentos
by Hessefan
Summary: Recuerdo que lo que más me llamaba la atención de ti era la capacidad que poseías para llegar a conclusiones originales; con tan sólo seis años le encontrabas respuesta a todo. Aunque fuesen ilógicas había siempre algo de razón en toda tu inocencia. *BL*


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, si creían que era mío lamento mucho decepcionarlos (?).

* * *

_Respondiendo al ítem 5 de la tabla Sabores del foro _Retos Ilustrados_ y dedicado muy especialmente a _Marbius_, aunque no lo lea, por hacerme volver al fandom de Saint Seiya._

_Cualquier cosa que vean (errores garrafales) agradecería que me los apunten en un comentario._

_

* * *

_

_**One Shot / PDV Saga.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Recuerdo que lo que más me llamaba la atención de ti era la capacidad que poseías para llegar a conclusiones originales; con tan sólo seis años le encontrabas respuesta a todo. Aunque fuesen ilógicas (aunque pudiesen pecar de serlo) había siempre algo de razón en toda tu inocencia.

—Las estrellas titilan porque si no los Dioses, desde tan lejos, no pueden vernos de noche.

Nunca me costó adaptarme a los cambios, razón por la cual desde el primer día me sentí cómodo en el santuario, y razón tal vez por la que el patriarca me encomendaba darles la bienvenida, no de manera formal. De cierta forma —que desconozco— les ayudaba a ustedes a adaptarse al nuevo sitio; la mayoría despojados de sus tierras natales, inmersos en un mundo con conceptos nuevos y tratando de manejar un idioma desconocido.

Eran sólo niños. Yo también lo fui cuando llegué pero, quizás, por la sencilla razón de poder contar con mi hermano no me sentí tan incómodo, y adecuarme fue cuestión de aceptar que esa sería mi nueva vida y que no podría hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Podía odiar mi destino, pero ese era, o lo tomaba o lo dejaba, y opté por la primera.

Tú eras distinto a los demás, tú destilabas optimismo. A la mayoría de los niños, apenas ingresan, se los ve cabizbajos, como si cayesen en la cuenta de que ya no podrían ser lo que eran: niños, y que madurar era una necesidad inmediata para lograr sobrevivir a los duros entrenamientos.

Tú te pavoneabas con una sonrisa, como si la vida misma te sonriese, como si te manejases por el Santuario ajeno al hecho innegable de que estabas siendo instruido como un guerrero y que pronto tus manos se verían manchadas de sangre.

Y era ese mismo optimismo el que se fusionaba con mi racionalidad, ayudándome a ver los caminos a tomar con otra perspectiva.

Lástima que no apareciste en mi vida, con tus escasas primaveras, mucho antes, para así evitar que tomase sendas tan oscuras.

—¿A dónde vas Saga, a esta hora?

Me recriminabas cuando me veías pasear a altas horas por el Santuario, yo te lo retrucaba alegando que deberías estar en tu cama, que no era hora para que un mocoso estuviese despierto y eso me salvaba de tener que dar explicaciones de mis extraños comportamientos.

—No puedo dormir. ¿Me cuentas la historia de Prometeo, otra vez?

De esa forma tan ingenua, con toda tu candidez, me derribabas por dentro, me alejabas de ese camino siniestro llevándome por una senda de sensatez.

Me gustaba ver tu independencia. No eras igual a los otros niños, tomabas tus propias iniciativas… y así te iba, eras el pupilo más reprendido en todo el Santuario pero por eso mismo, el más admirado. A veces te salías con la tuya y cuando no, buscabas la forma de hacerlo, con calma, sin apuros y por tu propia cuenta.

—No entiendo porqué no se me permite pelear. ¿De qué otra forma alcanzaré el séptimo sentido si no práctico?

Desarmabas a tu maestro, porque más que reprenderte y prohibirte enredarte en peleas con otros compañeros no podía hacer. Se te pedía paciencia, pero tú pedías más, siempre más.

Yo era tu ejemplo a seguir, era el de todos, pero me dolía saber por dentro que en todas esas personas a las que traicionaría estabas tú. A la que mellaría, a la que decepcionaría sería a ti. Nunca supe bien porqué —recién ahora lo comprendo— pero me atormentaba la mera idea, cuando antes de tu llegada no me había importado. La decisión estaba tomada, no había nada que pudiese disipar el cosmos sombrío que, lentamente, día a día, se apoderaba de mí, ni siquiera tus ocurrencias o tus sonrisas. Pero eran un bálsamo de todos modos. Oh, sí, eras un cable a tierra. Pasar tardes enteras a tu lado me confortaba, me hacía sentir útil, importante, querido, respetado y venerado. Aunque no lo hacías de manera explícita, podía leerlo en tus pequeños pero expresivos ojos. Me admirabas.

—Seré un Santo como tú, Saga —me decías con emoción—la gente no sólo me respetará por mi poder, si no por mi corazón.

Yo por dentro lloraba, porque sabía que eso no era más que una quimera, y maldita sea la horrible sensación de destrozar los sueños de un niño. No era merecedor de la confianza ciega que me tenías. No lo era.

Tuve que organizarme, no podía pasar más tiempo a tu lado sin sufrir las consecuencias. Por las noches era peor, porque por las noches una voz en mi cabeza me recriminaba perder el tiempo. Athena pronto llegaría a la Tierra y yo aún no había movido las fichas. Es que prefería pasar las tardes enteras jugando al ajedrez contigo, conversando sobre teorías de mundos habitados, o entrenando.

Me sorprendió tu sensibilidad, enseguida notaste que mi distancia no se debía a labores que la Orden me encomendaba, me advertiste taciturno, triste, ido; y yo podía ver en tus luceros esa congoja tan pesada y contagiosa, antesala del desprecio que me tendrías por convertir ese desconsuelo en honda decepción.

La parte más gélida de ese cosmos sombrío se apoderó de mí. Realizar los siguientes movimientos resultó ser algo mecánico, algo que —por muy extraño que sonase — incluso fue más sencillo de lo pensado, pero todo salió mal.

Muy mal…

Te descubrí, con el tiempo, muy lejano a mí. Si yo había tomado distancia carecía de importancia, tú eras el que estaba lejos de mí porque podía ver en ti, en cada paso que dabas, en cada palabra que profesabas, tu entera predisposición a dar la vida por una falsa Athena. Si tan sólo no hubieses demostrado ser el noble Santo que eras, quizás me hubiese animado a revelarte mi secreto, a quitarme la máscara ante ti y decirte "_soy yo, no me fui, estoy aquí_". Pero ya no eras un crío, ya no creerías en un cuento de hadas ni en falsas excusas. De niño era difícil embaucarte, de grande me figuraba que era un imposible.

Inconmovible te veía ante mí, dándome el parte pertinente del día respecto a la búsqueda de la Athena impostora. Me deshacía por dentro deseando poder controlar por mucho más tiempo ese cosmos que me consumía, al menos hasta que un milagro me liberase de él y así evitar tener que demostrarte que el hombre en el cual creías era falso.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Patriarca?

Incluso cuando mencionabas esa palabra: "_patriarca_", parecías desconfiar. Acaso ¿intuías que yo estaba detrás de esa máscara? ¿Lo anhelabas para, de una buena vez por todas, acabar con la agonía de saber que había sido de mí?

—No es nada, sólo estoy cansado.

Eras tan impredecible como un huracán, podías mostrarte de mi lado, como no. Sin embargo yo sabía que al igual que a todos te tenía engañado. ¿Te tenía engañado? Nunca lo percibí con claridad, de cierta manera podía ver en tus ojos esa vivacidad de antaño, esa sagacidad.

Impredecibles como eras caminaste unos pasos hasta mí, conjeturo que para intentar incorporarme, la voz en mi interior había doblegado mi fuerza física y mis rodillas habían tocado el suelo.

—Patriarca…

—¡No me toques! —intuí que ibas a hacerlo, posar una mano sobre mi hombro para intentar ayudarme, pero la simple idea de volver a sentir tu cercanía me enloquecía.

No podría controlar al cosmos sombrío de mi interior, ese que constantemente me dictaba, una y otra vez, que acabase con tu vida. Presumo que de cierta forma sabía que debía exterminar todo aquello que a mí me tornaba vulnerable.

Quise llorar, porque por dentro luchaba contra mis propios deseos, te veía tan indiferente, tan alejado de mí y en cambio… en cambio te veía tan cercano a tus compañeros. Incluso se corrían rumores de que mantenías una relación muy estrecha con uno de ellos.

No eran celos, comprendo ahora que en realidad me sentía ofendido. De alguna retorcida manera, desde que éramos los dos unos críos, aspiré a ser yo tu primer amor, tu primer hombre, tu primero en todo, no sólo como mentor. Fui el primero en muchas cosas, pero no en tocarte como un hombre.

Te vi crecer Milo, te vi hacerlo así, a la distancia.

Y tú te pavoneabas por el santuario, ostentoso como siempre, destilando ese aire superior, cuasi arrogante que te hacía ver más magnifico de lo que en verdad eres, porque yo te conocía bien Milo, por dentro nunca dejaste de ser ese chiquillo que yo conocí. Al menos para mí te mantienes así, inalterable en el tiempo.

Prefiero que así sea, que quedes guardado en mi memoria de esa forma, porque no soportaría ver que otros llenan tus días, que otros escuchan tus ocurrencias, tus miedos —si es que los tienes y seguro que sí—, tus sueños.

Y maldita sea tu indiscreción, porque con una sola pregunta me desarmaste por dentro, quebrándome en mil pedazos:

—¿Me deja ayudarlo?

Casi lo rogaste, no pude contra ello, mi cuerpo se rehusaba a obedecer órdenes de mi cerebro y la voz en él se había callado. No te respondí, pero sin temor te acercaste más a mí y me incorporaste poco a poco. Me dejé conducir por ti, sin saber si te dejaba hacer porque en verdad necesitaba ayuda o porque ansiaba seguir sintiendo tus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Hacía años que no sentía el contacto de otra persona. ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente, Milo? Años sin que nadie posase una mano sobre la mía, sobre mi brazo o sobre mi hombro.

Me depositaste en la cama con sumo cuidado, como si fuese alguna jodida pieza de cristal, con total despreocupación y ajeno al hecho de que estabas invadiendo un espacio personal que a nadie le permitía invadir, y que si lo hacía contigo era porque precisamente eras tú.

—No —dije con firmeza cuando noté que buscabas retirarme la máscara—, no lo hagas.

Tal vez fue mi tono (muy distinto al habitual) el que te llevó a comprender de manera tácita que lo mejor era hacerme caso. Vi una mueca en tu rostro, mitad de desconcierto y mitad de curiosidad. Por primera vez podía advertir a través de la máscara tus facciones, tu rostro tan cerca del mío, estudiándome. Estudiándonos. Como si ambos buscásemos descubrir al otro detrás de las máscaras que portábamos diariamente.

Nos reconocimos. Siento que sí, que nos habíamos reconocido. Pese a que muchos bromeasen al respecto yo sabía lo muy inteligente que eras.

Tomaste distancia suspirando con dolor, miraste a un costado de mi cuarto personal y sé que en ese momento optaste por el camino más fácil, el que no era doloroso, el que te permitía seguir creyendo en mí, en la idea de que yo seguía vivo en algún lugar.

Sin sospechar, tal vez, lo muy cerca que estaba de ti.

—Descanse… Patriarca —fueron tus últimas palabras.

Desde entonces todo marchó mal para el plan que tenía. No se si debería decir "tenía", más conveniente es decir "teníamos", porque no era uno, porque estaba dividido, quebrado en dos. Pocas cosas me hacían mantener la cordura y entre esas pocas cosas estabas tú, con el recuerdo de tus seis años, con tu figura pequeña que llenaba mis tardes de angustiosa predestinación.

Todo salió mal…

Gracias a los Dioses; porque de no ser por Seiya yo nunca hubiese podido volver a ser quien era antes, no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de arrepentirme de mis actos, ni tampoco de hacer algo al respecto.

Por honor me suicidé, por vergüenza me suicidé. Por lealtad al recuerdo que tenías de mí, me suicidé.

Creí que eso iba a ser suficiente para demostrarte que algo del viejo Saga aún quedaba en mí, pero no. Luego, cuando me tocó volver como un aliado encubierto en enemigo padecí todo tu desprecio, ese al que por tanto tiempo le temí.

Tú, gritándome que muriese, fue hacerlo en el preciso momento que la palabra nació de tu boca. Lo comprendí, pude degustar así mi propio sabor, el de la traición.

Sentí que de cierta forma traicionabas esa confianza ciega que me tenías en antaño, esa admiración rayano el amor platónico; pero sabía que era mi culpa, porque la traición que más duele y que más se teme es la de quien menos se espera.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Muchas gracias por leer =). La idea era —también— incluirlo en el concurso de drabbles de _Pegasus Fantasy_ pero ya, ven que me emocioné escribiendo y no encaja como drabble LOL._

_Gracias _Yorunotenshi_ por remarcarme lo de las comas; era verdad, muchas eran puntos seguidos._

_2 de Agosto de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
